Deidara Is My Nanny!
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Akatsuki, sebuah nama panti asuhan terkutuk. Pembantu sehebat apapun yang kerja disana dijamin bisa lari kebirit dalam waktu nggak sampe 1 jem! Anak-anak didalam sana nakalnya tuh super duper! Tapi, semua itu bakal berubah sewaktu Deidara datang..


Author note: lagi-lagi.. saya.. membuat fict gaje. HUAAHAHHAHAAH (readers *sweatdrop*) gara-gara kebanyakan baca fict humor, author jadi pengen ikut-ikutan menistakan Akatsuki nih! XD kali ini.. terinspirasi dari film lagi.. -_- judulnya Nanny MCPhee. author akui, nyari ide sendiri itu susah -_-'

Ini prolognyaaa! Daripada author gaje ini membacot mending langsung ya!

Deidara Is My Nanny!

Prologue

.

Rate: K

Genre: humor, fantasy. GARING!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

WARNING! AU, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, OOC, NISTA, ANEH, DLL..

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Akatsuki..

Bisa dibilang panti asuhan terkutuk di seluruh Konoha. Panti asuhan yang dihuni makhluk-makhluk gaje bin ajaib. Semuanya lengkap!

Ada kakek-kakek, bayi autis, anak sesat, anak pecinta teddy bear, jelmaan hiu, anak cacat sekalipun juga ada.. yaitu dengan badan belang-belang. Setengah putih, setengah item. Bahkan, sampe Pein, bokap mereka stress udah nyari pembantu dimana-mana, tapi hasilnya sama aja.. berhasil dibuat lari kebirit sama anak-anak nista panti asuhan Akatsuki. Kok bisa? Mari kita cari tahu..

.

Di suatu kamar rahasia.. terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa dibilang mengerikan. Membunuh? Bukan tuh. Rencananya, buat ngebuat pembantu mereka yang baru 2 jam kerja buat lari dan gak balik-balik. Benar-benar anak nakal..

"So, rencananya gimana?"

Itu Hidan, aka anak pembawa sesat. Dibuang ortunya ke panti asuhan gara-gara udah nyesatin satu desa. Umurnya sih masih 10 taon.. tapi tingkat kesesatannya.. lah itu gak usah ditanya! Termasuk salah satu anak yang paling nakal, contohnya, waktu anak-anak lain lagi mandi, bajunya sering diumpetin! Anak yang punya rambut putih ini (ato jangan-jangan ubanan?) sering banget yang namanya komat-kamit gajelas tentang Jashin. Katanya itu inilah, apalah.. jangan dipercaya. Inget, dia sesat!

"Gimana.. kalo dia kita usilin! Masukin ke kandang ayam mungkin?"

Sedangkan yang keriputan itu namanya Itachi. Padahal baru umur 11 tahun, tapi kok udah keriputan ya? Sering mimpi jadi model rambut, padahal ketombean gitu. Yang satu ini, juga dibuang ortunya gara-gara udah menjungkir balikkan harga diri keluarga Uchiha, Cuma gara-gara ngupil pas lagi pertemuan rahasia antar semua anggota klan Uchiha. Soal kenakalannya, pernah dorong adeknya Sasuke, ke kandang ayam cuma gara-gara rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Kakak yang jahat..

"Kita makan bareng-bareng! Gimana?"

Anak yang satu ini, nggak jelas spesiesnya apa. Terbukti dari badannya yang satu item, satu putih. Namanya Zetsu trus umurnya masih 9 taun. Entah, darimana asalnya anak gaje ini, tetapi orangtuanya sendiri pun dia nggak tau. Apa jangan-jangan setengah bunga lagi, ya? Nakal sih nggak nakal-nakal amat, cuma.. kalo ngomong soal makanan.. yang satu ini dewanya! Apapun dimakan. Bahkan bangke kucing mati sekalipun!

"Hehehe.. gimana kalo dia kita ceburin ke tempat 'pembuangan' di belakang rumah. Gimana?" anak kecil berambut merah tampak menyeringai.

Nah, yang itu namanya Sasori. Anak paling nakal di seluruh panti asuhan. Juga anak paling tua. murnya 12 taun, sedangkan akal-akal liciknya nggak sebanding sama umurnya. Pinter banget 'bermain drama'. Kayak waktu mecahin gelas kesayangan Pein. Langsung kepribadiannya berubah total jadi anak yang sok _innocent. _Cinta mati sama teddy bear pemberian ortunya yang udah bulukan plus bekas dipeperin upil Hidan.

"Buubuuu.. bu?"

Bayi yang pake topi oren satuini, umurnya masih 1 taun. Kadang-kadang jadi korban kenakalan anak-anak Akatsuki. Bahkan pernah dia hampir kegoreng gara-gara Itachi, salah naro makanan. Umur sih masih muda.. tapi kalo abang-abangnya ajah udah kek gitu.. gimana pas dia udah mau gede ya? Bisa-bisa kenakalannya diturunin ke bayi yang innocent ini!

"Hihihiihi.. ide bagus!"

Kali ini, si jelmaan hiu ngomong. Nama jelmaan yang satu ini Kisame! Anak ajaib kedua, setelah Zetsu! Asalnya juga entah, berantah darimana. Tapi.. banyak yang ngira kalau nyokab Kisame adalah putrid duyung cantik yang salah nikah sama bapak-bapak brewokan yang mukanya kayak hiu. Oke, soal kenakalannya.. paling suka nyuri ikan tetangga, nuker ikan di sop sama ikan yang masih idup. Eww! Jijay!

"YOSSSHH! Ayo kerja semua!" seluruh anak Akatsuki bersemangat ria. Sedangkan, di balik pintu kamar rahasia tersebut, seorang pembantu berambut pink udah keringetan dingin, 'M.. mampus gue!'

TO BE CONTINUED! 

Author note: auh mai gaaat! Saya tidak percaya.. ngebuat si Dei jadi babu di fict ini! XD dia muncul chapter depan.. maap kalo garing. Ini fict humor pertama saya -_-

Author tau.. fict ini banyak kekurangannya. Jadi, boleh minta review?


End file.
